


Dear Carlos.

by BBCotaku



Category: Presentable Liberty, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: AU, Angest, Anxiety, Crossover, Disease, Letters, Loneliness, M/M, Prison, Solitary Confinement, Suicide, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCotaku/pseuds/BBCotaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dear Prisoner,</p>
<p>We regret to inform you that a Virus has struck the outside world, infecting 98% of the population. </p>
<p>Through hours of copious research we have found that the majority of the remaining uninfected 2% are prisoners just like you.</p>
<p>.....</p>
<p>Stay happy.</p>
<p>Stay healthy.</p>
<p>—Mrs Lauren Mallard"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From Sylvia

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I watched Markiplier play presentable liberty and it fucked me up. I highly recommend the video but maybe don't watch it if you are going through an existential crisis, are triggered by suicide, loneliness or death, are depressed, or are germophobic, or sufferer from anxiety disorders. It's a very dark game. But it made me think of night vale(as well as hyperventilate, you think I'm joking but I'm not) so here's a crossover. :D

Dear Carlos. 

Oh I can't bare to think of you in that prison cell all alone! I do hope you're alright. Be sure not to get too fidgety, maybe you can try running some experiments somehow? I know how stressed out you can get when you have nothing to do.

I am currently researching the existence of mountains. It is very interesting work, work you should be by my side doing. 

Remember when we used to catch and research those bugs we found in the woods when we were kids? Good times huh? 

I start my journey to the mountain tomorrow. I will write to you as often as I can. Maybe you could even help me with my research?

—your friend Dr. Sylvia Kayali.


	2. From Sylvia

Dear Carlos,

Remember how I talked about bugs the other day? 

Well I have incased a little bug I found in the envelop. Maybe they could keep you company? 

How are you doing? 

I can't believe they put you in solitary. Surely what you did wasn't worthy of that?

At least you can still receive letters. 

I met a man on my way to the mountain who gave me directions. He was from Svitz! Remember Svitz? We should go back there after you're released. 

Oh that would be fun wouldn't it?

I can hardly wait! 

I hope the bug didn't die in the mail... 

You'll be hearing from me soon.

—Dr. Sylvia Kayali.


	3. From Lauren Mallard

Dear Prisoner,

We regret to inform you that a Virus has struck the outside world, infecting 98% of the population. 

Through hours of copious research we have found that the majority of the remaining uninfected 2% are prisoners just like you.

In order to make sure you stay both physically and mentally healthy we have asigned you a Happy Buddy™. You shall start receiving letters from them shortly.

Stay happy.

Stay healthy.

—Mrs Lauren Mallard.


	4. From Kevin

HIYA CARLOS!!!!!

IM KEVIN!!!! YOUR HAPPY BUDDY™

ISNT IT JUST A LOVELY DAY CARLOS???? NOT A CLOUD IN THE SKY, NOT A CARE IN THE WORLD! 

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! 

ISNT IT WONDERFUL TO BE ALIVE CARLOS? 

ALIVE WITHOUT A CARE! 

TO STAY ALIVE FOR THE FORESEEABLE FUTURE.

Please.

BEING ALIVE IS FUN!

AND HAPPY!

ISNT IT CARLOS?

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

I BROUGHT YOU A GIFT CARLOS! 

ITS A STREXCORP VIDEO GAME PORTABLE CONSOLE! 

AND A GAME! 

WHY DONT YOU PLAY IT???

HAVE FUN!

Stay happy Carlos.


	5. From Sylvia

Dear Carlos,

I have reached the mountain and have started analysing the rocks and earth. I put a copy of my notes in the envelop, if you spot anything maybe write a reply? 

Keep yourself busy.

How have you been doing Carlos? I haven't got any of your replies yet. Are they letting you reply? I'll try writing to StrexCorp, see if I can get a copy of the rules of solitary confinement.

What did you do to get solitary anyway?

I've sent this so you should get this before bed.

Good Night Carlos.

—Sylvia.


	6. From Kevin

MORNING CARLOS!

HOW ARE YOU DOING HUH?

YOU BETTER BE DOING WELL! 

HOWS THAT GAME GOING?!

I WOULD HAVE GOTTEN YOU ANOTHER ONE BUT THEYRE VERY EXPENSIVE. 

HAHAHAHAHAHA

FUNNY THAT EH?


	7. From Cecil

Hello Carlos,

My name is Cecil Palmer, I don't know you, but it looks like you and I are the only ones not infected so I thought it would be good for us to get to know each other. 

I work in radio, but I'm on my own at the moment. Maybe I should try and learn how to work the broadcasting equipment. Normally Maureen or Daniel do that kind of thing but they're sick. 

Everyone's sick.

Not me though, not you either. We're fine. I've set up camp in the radio station. I'm too much of a coward to leave. 

I have a window though so I can see the street, wave to people outside who wave back. 

Or die.

A few of them have dropped dead in the street.

I normally stay away from the window. 

— Cecil Gershwin Palmer.


	8. From Cecil

Dear Carlos,

I may or may not have googled you... I'm sorry if that sounds creepy but I don't have much to do these days. Still staying away from that window. 

Mostly in the men's bathroom. 

See we have this mascot called Khoshekh, he's the most adorable cat I have ever seen! I'm not a cat person but he is just so cute! 

Do you think animals can get infected.

I don't think so.

I hope not.

Anyway, I googled you, you're a scientist. I read your paper on desert life, it was really interesting. 

I've gotten very into science these days.

Like I said, not much to really do.

Still can't get the radio working. 

Hey, I found a news article about you being arrested but it didn't say what for. 

It's weird, from all those papers you wrote you sounded really nice. 

What did you do? 

—Cecil Gershwin Palmer.


	9. From Lauren Mallard

Dear Mr. Free. 

It has come to our attention that your prisoner's mood has started to drop over the past week. 

If you do not play your part in lowering the rate of prisoner suicides there will be consequences Mr. Free. 

Vanessa is waiting for you.

From Lauren Mallard.


	10. From Lauren Mallard

Dear Prisoner,

It has come to our attention that you wrongfully received a letter not meant for you. Please ignore it and stay happy. 

—Lauren Mallard.


	11. From Kevin

HI CARLOS,

I BOUGHT YOU ANOTHER GAME!

YOU KNOW, SOME OF THE PRISONERS ARE COMPLAINING THAT THE GAMES ARE TOO HARD. 

IM SORRY IF THEY ARE CARLOS!

BUT ITS ALL IN THE SPIRIT OF GOOD FUN!

AND HAPPINESS!

HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY TO BE ALIVE! 

RIGHT CARLOS?


	12. From Sylvia

Dear Carlos,

I've sent some more of my findings. From what I can tell the mountain I am studying exists. 

I found some fossils of dinosaurs but I'm not quiet sure what kind yet. I'll send you some pictures. 

How's the bug I sent you?

Now I think about it, it probably wasn't the best present. 

I bought a poster from a gift shop by the mountain, maybe you could use it to brighten up your cell a bit?

—Sylvia.


	13. From Cecil

Dear Carlos,

I found a picture of you on google. 

I think it's you anyway. 

You're very handsome if you don't mind me saying so.

Did you hear? Lauren Mallard and StrexCorp have started selling an vaccine for The Virus. 

I don't trust them Carlos. 

Maureen took the vaccine and some of her organs shut down completely. 

First her kidneys, then her stomach, her lungs, and lastly her heart.

She was so young. She interned here for collage credit. 

She called me, Carlos. 

After she had the vaccine.

She was so scared.

I fear for us Carlos.

I fear for everyone nowadays. 

Please reply. 

I'm all alone apart from Khoshekh. 

There are bodies outside the windows and they've started to decay. 

I can't take the smell Carlos. 

—Cecil Palmer.


	14. From Kevin

HI BUDDY!

SOME PRISONERS HAVE BEEN REPORTING THEIR HAPPY BUDDIES™. YOU WOULDN'T DO THAT TO ME WOULD YOU? 

HAHAHAHAHA HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY! HAPPY AND ALIVE RIGHT CARLOS? 

STAY ALIVE CARLOS.

STAY ALIVE.

FOR THE SAKE OF ALL OF US STAY ALIVE.


	15. From Sylvia

Dear Carlos,

I was traveling around and I found a sign that pointed me towards a river. Apparently at this time of year the water changes direction. Isn't that interesting? 

It's going to happen tonight so I thought I'd take a look. 

I wish you were here. 

You found anything in my notes? 

Or anything in your cell?

Maybe you could set aside some food and make an ant colony. 

I hope you're not bored. 

—Sylvia.


	16. From Cecil

Dear Carlos, 

I made a wooden sculpture out of a table leg from the break room. 

I'm quite good at craving if I do say so myself. I used to run an art blog on tumblr before most of my follower got sick. 

Well I assume they're sick. 

Or dead. 

Maybe they got the vaccine? 

So. Yeah. Dead. 

I'm starting to run low on food. 

I'm not sure what I'm going to do. 

—Cecil.


	17. From Cecil

Dear Carlos, 

Why did I do that?

I got desperate.

I was starving. 

Khoshekh, oh Khoshekh. 

I'm sorry. 

Carlos I'm begging you. Please reply.

I'm all alone. 

—Cecil Palmer.


	18. From Kevin

HI CARLOS!

I BOUGHT YOU ANOTHER GAME! 

IM RUNNING OUT OF MONEY. 

OH WELL, SINCE EVERYONES ORGANS ARE FAILING ORGANS CAN BE SOLD FOR A PRETTY GOOD PRICE!

ISNT THAT GREAT?!?!

I CAN SPARE A LUNG. 

JUST GOTTA KEEP LIVING!

LIVING HAPPILY! 

CERTAINLY NOT DYING!

ISNT LAUREN JUST A WONDERFUL PERSON? MAKING AN VACCINE, LOWERING THE PRICE SLIGHTLY, KEEPING YOU PRISONERS ALIVE. 

YOU LOT ARE OUR ONLY HOPE.


	19. From Lauren

Dear _________

Mrs. Mallard has taken time out of her busy schedule to personally apologise for the inconveniences caused by the virus of StrexCorp's creation. 

As an apology gift we have dropped the price of the vaccine by fifty percent. 

Again apologies. 

—Lauren Mallard.


	20. From Sylvia

Dear Carlos,

Sorry for not sending a message in a while but I've just been so busy with the mountain and the lake.

I've sent more of my notes as normal. I hope you're enjoying reading them. 

Hey have you heard from the university? I haven't heard from them in a few weeks, and they're not picking up. 

Maybe I should head back to check up on them?

—Sylvia.


	21. From Kevin

HI CARLOS! 

YOU HAPPY? 

YOU KNOW WHAT CARLOS?

I don't care. 

I'm out of money.

I'm out of food. 

Everyone's dying and yet I'm spending my time looking after you. 

You're a prisoner, who gives a crap that you're not infected? You're a worthless piece of scum. 

So is Lauren. 

She blackmailed me you know? Made me do this job by holding my friend at gun point. 

Said she'd kill Vanessa if I didn't do my job. Waste my time and money giving you presents, keeping you happy. Giving up my lung to put food on the table. 

Vanessa died three weeks ago. 

She caught the virus. 

She died and Lauren never told me. 

I thought I had purpose. 

I thought I was helping her. 

But she's dead. 

I never even got to say goodbye. 

All because of you. 

I have one last present for you Carlos. One last game. 

Payed for with the money from my organs. I'm not going to need them anymore anyway. 

I've already sold one lung. I might as well finish what I started. 

Go kill yourself I don't care anymore. 

We're all dead anyway.


	22. From Cecil

Dear Carlos, 

I made you another sculpture. 

I was harder this time since I didn't have a model. But I made it. 

Everyone's dead Carlos. 

They've started turning off the lights in the city. I'm going to run out of power soon. 

But I have some good news. 

I managed to get the broadcasting equipment working. 

I'll turn it up real loud do you can hear it too. 

The prisons not too far from here, I'm sure you'll hear it. 

So now I take you, Carlos the scientist, Carlos the prisoner, Carlos my friend, to the weather. 

—Cecil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weather:http://youtu.be/_Px7NePt7aM


	23. From Sylvia

Dear Carlos, 

What happened? 

Where is everyone? 

Someone must be here still, I heard music playing. I tried to follow it but it shut off before I could find it. 

There's so much blood. 

And the stench Carlos. I can't believe it. Everyone, Rochelle, David, mom, dad, they're all dead. 

I'm going to find a place to sleep Carlos. Then tomorrow I'm coming to find you. 

We're getting out of this together Carlos. 

—Sylvia.


	24. From Cecil

Dear Carlos. 

I'm done. 

I can't take it anymore. 

The only lights are from the prison. 

I'm so cold. 

I'm hungry. 

I'm scared. 

Carlos, you know where the radio station is right? 

Please, come find me. 

I don't want to be alone anymore.


	25. From Sylvia

Dear Carlos, 

I found the prison but it's all locked up. What floor are you on? Maybe I can find a way up? 

I'm going to find a way in Carlos. 

I promise you. 

—Sylvia.


	26. From Cecil

Dear Carlos, 

You're dead aren't you? 

I'm sending these letters to no one. You never reply. I don't even know if you read them. 

I can't take it anymore Carlos. 

There's nothing left. 

Everyone's gone. 

One more day. 

Tomorrow evening. 

Yes. 

Tomorrow. 

If you are alive find me before then. 

Then I can finally be free. 

Either way I won't be alone anymore.

-Cecil Palmer.


	27. From Lauren Mallard

Dear prisoner, 

It has come to our attention that the letters you are receiving from one Dr Sylvia Kayali have possibly been putting bad, unproductive thoughts into you're head. 

This person is wrong and you should ignore them. 

The prison is safe. 

The prison is your only hope.

Do. Not. Leave.

—Lauren mallard.


	28. From Sylvia

Dear Carlos, 

If I destroy the generator then all power in the prison will stop. The lights will stop, your door will open, you'll be able to leave. 

Wish me luck my friend. 

—Sylvia.


	29. From Cecil

Dear Carlos, 

Perfect, beautiful Carlos. 

I'm sorry. 

Night is coming closer, it will all be over soon. 

I think Carlos, I think I've fallen in love with you. But you've never replied to a single letter I sent. 

You may not even exist. 

I've been talking to myself the past year haven't I?

You're an imaginary scientist. 

And yet I still wish you were beside me.

—Cecil.


	30. From Lauren Mallard

Dear Prisoner, 

We are experiencing technical difficulties thank to you friend. The power has been cut. 

Don't bother leaving. 

Your friend electrocuted herself trying to shut off the generator. 

She's dead. 

Do not leave your cell. 

There is no one out there for you.

You have no purpose. 

Your only purpose is to pay for your crimes.

Do. Not. Leave.

-Lauren mallard.


	31. From Cecil

Dear Carlos. 

If you are reading this then you exist, you found the radio station, you found me. 

I'm sorry Carlos. But if you found this note then you are too late. 

I can't take it anymore.

This loneliness. 

The stench of death. 

I made you one last sculpture. 

Please don't look for my body Carlos, I'm going to take myself to the studio to die. 

I couldn't bear the thought of you seeing it. 

I'm sorry Carlos.

I wish we could have met.

I love you.

—Cecil Palmer.


	32. From Carlos

Dear Cecil,

Don't worry.

 

You won't be alone anymore.

 

I'll be there soon.

 

—Carlos.


End file.
